Cruise for Two!
by EmiieRoxs
Summary: it's summer, and it's time for liz and takeshi to finally have a lil alone time for themselves. with a set up couple cruise, they get ready to have the best time of their lives TOGETHER! but with a cruise for couples, anything could happen.lizxtak!plz R
1. Chapter 1

A/N: heyyy everyone! okay okay i'm sorry that i haven't been as up-to-date as i would like to have been but, yea... anyways, this is chapter 1 of my new IGPX story, and since i haven't written any in a long time the first chapter might be a little rusty so critisism is all right so i can improve the first chapter. o yea, some things in this chapter will be from my first IGPX story and my sequel so u might not get it if u haven't read those stories... anyways! here is chapter 1 of my IGPX story entitled: Cruise For Two! takxliz all out! whoo! plz R&R, and Happy Reading:)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own IGPX, and i wish there will be a 3rd season!

**Summary:** it's summer, and it's time for liz and takeshi to finally have a lil alone time for themselves. with a set up couple cruise, they get ready to have the best time of their lives. TOGETHER! but with a cruise for couples, anything could happen... lizxtak all the way! (if u want to see more descript. bout this story, go to my profile page and scroll down to the long profile of this story :-P)

**Chapter 1: Summer Surprises Behind Every Door and Corner!**

A boy of about 16 woke up groggily out of bed, thanking the heavens that his sister didn't wake him up loudly like she always did when he had to get to Team Satomi HQ. He ruffled his hair up abit as he sat up in his bed, and yawned loudly before actually getting out of bed. As he put on his cackies and his white T-shirt with his red & some orange jacket, he turned to his Rocket G Poster, and then to the calender. He blinked a couple times before his eyes grew wide. The date was circled in red pen, and he grinned. His little hair string stuck up happily, and he couldn't help but shout and jump on his bed.

"AWRIGHT! THE FIRST DAY OF SUMMER! YEAAHH!" he shouted for joy and bounced up and down with a laugh before crashlanding back on his bed. He was about to shout some more when his door slammed open and there appeared his little sister.

"TAKESHI! ONE MORE WORD OUT OF YOU AND I'LL-!" she started but then shrieked a little bit in surprise as Takeshi grabbed her by the hands and swung her around saying, "It's summer! Summer's here Yuri oh boy a whole summer...with LIZ!" when he let her go he rushed downstairs, leaving his sister to land on the ground painfully from dizzyness. As Takeshi met his parents in the kitchen he quickly grabbed a piece of toast and rushed off to Team Satomi. With summer, the IG series was complete for now and the team had a long time to recooperate and have some fun!

At Satomi HQ, a 17 year old girl with short mahagony hair yawned as she stretched, her blue eyes ready to go back to sleep. She walked down casually to the training grounds, and took her fighting stance.

"You ready?" she asked. In front of her was a girl about 15 with nice long light brown hair and light blue eyes. Her white tabby with orange spots sat next to her, but quickly trotted over to the 17 year old in fighting position.

"Um... I don't know Liz, maybe we should wait for Takeshi." the girl said nervously.

"Aw c'mon Amy! Show some backbone! Luca, don't you agree with me?" Liz said and looked down to the cat who was purring.

"Mroowww." Luca replied with a purr. The two girls smiled at the cat, and Amy finally agreed to spar. Meanwhile...

Outside of Satomi HQ, Takeshi made his way avoiding any fan girl that he came into contact with. When he finally came to a stop he rented some sunglasses and a hat and casually walked back outside. It was amazing what a pair of shades and a hat could do to an IGPX celebrity he liked to call himself. As he walked by whistling to gain his breath, he bumped into a familiar face and fell to the ground with a thud.

"What's your problem?!" the boy started to blurt out. He had light yellow hair, and a looong strand of bang covering his right eye.

"Oh! River! Sorry man." Takeshi said when River extended a hand. As Takeshi was back up, he smiled and River gave a smirk.

"Why're you so happy?" River asked, curious.

"Because it's Summer. And a whole summer means a whole lotta-"

"Liz. Yeah, I get the picture." River said. Takeshi smiled, but then frowned sternly.

"If you're gonna try and do somethin' to Liz like last time I'll knock your brain out!" he warned. River instinctively drew back, his arms raised as a shield in front of his face.

"Relaxx! I'm over her anyways. Got a girlfriend of my own now so why would I care?" he said with a simple shrug and then had dark lines under his eye when Takeshi cracked his knuckles.

"And what was wrong with her to begin with?" he asked menacingly.

"N-Nothing I never said anything was _wrong_ with her!" River replied, sweatdrops forming. Takeshi made sure River was telling the truth, and then smiled.

"Good. Well, anyways. Better get goin'. I'm already late to meet Liz and Amy at HQ. See ya around." Takeshi said and ran off.

"HEY TAKESHI!" River called, and Takeshi turned to see River smirk. "Be ready for the next IGPX world cup! Team SledgeMamma is gonna be back and better than ever!" he shouted and waved, with Takeshi giving a reply of a thumbs up and a smirk as he rushed off to HQ. And speaking of Satomi HQ...

"Oof!" Amy landed with a thud on her back with Liz being victorious. Luca meowed with his eyes closed raising a paw seeming to say, "Winner, Liz! Loser...Amy.." Amy grimaced a little bit with a sigh, but then gratefully accepted Liz's outstretched hand. She sighed, and picked Luca up.

"C'mon Amy, don't quit now. That last time you almost knocked me off my feet!" Liz said, trying to boost her teammate's confidence.

"I don't know if I'm cut out for this Liz. I think I'll just go and take a jog with Luca." Amy said with a weak smile. Liz frowned as she watched Amy walk up the steps and finally disappear. Liz sighed, and decided to sit down for a while and cool off. _'Man, summer's already here and already I'm bored! Guess I'd better take a bath... It'll take my mind offa how boring summer's gonna be.' _she thought to herself and walked upstairs to her room. As she slipped into the bathroom, she closed the door and started the water up. As it began to fill she put her little radio on the counter and put on her favorite station. As the music began to play, she stopped the water and sank right in it.

She sighed in complete dreamyness (XP) and looked at the ceiling. _'Okay..maybe summer's not gonna be a total drag and waste of time. Besides, I still got Takeshi...hmph..Takeshi.'_ she thought to herself dreamily and closed her eyes as she sank into the nice hot water. She listened to the music.

_Miss Independant, Miss SelfSofficient, Miss. Keep Your Distance.._

_Miss Unafraid, Miss Outta My Way, Miss. Don't Let a Man, Interfere..Noo!_

_Miss On her Own.. Miss Almost Grown, Miss Never. Let a man, Help her off her phone so._

_Keepin her heart protected. She never ever feel rejected... Little miss Apprehensive.._

_Said 'Ooo' she fell in Love..._

Liz smiled as the song played, and blushed as she thought about Takeshi and when he admitted his love for her the very first time. She blushed a little more, and then wondered where Takeshi was right about now too..

Takeshi decided to walk the rest of the way to Satomi HQ since he ran out of breath, and decided to stop again at a small park. He took a sigh, and closed his eyes. When he opened them he saw a pair of legs there, and looked up. His eyes widened as he saw Fantine and Cunningham before him.

"Well if it isn't Satomi's Foward, Takeshi Jin. Been a while, how've you been?" Cunningham asked, his arm around Fantine's shoulders. Takeshi got up and smiled.

"Been doing fine. What about you Cunningham?" he asked. Over the months before summer, Takeshi and Cunningham finally came to a fair defeat and decided to start over and begin with being friends.

"Fine, fine. Looks like this years summer is going to be a blast. My team and I will give it our all, so we're looking foward to fighting against you." Cunningham replied.

"Yeah, same here. It's not gonna be easy though, fighting against IG's champions two times in a row." Takeshi replied with a grin.

"Don't get too cocky Takeshi, you still have Team Skylark to fight against as well. The girls and I have been training as well mon cheri." Fantine said with a smile.

"Right, right. Well, let's just say our team will be ready for anything this at this years cup, but can we worry about this when the time comes? It's the first day of summer after all!" Takeshi exclaimed.

"True. A whole summer." Cunningham said with a grin.

"Takeshi, where are you off to in such a hurry?" Fantine inquired.

"To Team Satomi." Takeshi replied with a grin.

"Ah, goin' to see Liz huh? Well, have a good summer." Cunningham said with a smile.

"Yes, I hope you and Liz will have a marvelous summer. Au revoir." Fantine said with a wave and the couple walked off. Takeshi watched as the two walked off, hand in hand. He smiled, glad that Fantine finally found a good guy to date. As he finally saw them disappear beyond a mob of people who realized who they were (paparazii probably), he sweatdropped with a smile and rushed off to Team Satomi HQ, no more distractions. He wondered what was going on at Team Satomi's anyways..

"So it's been decided. If we all chip in and get the tickets by tommorow they'll be all set." a woman with gray hair in a ponytail said with a smile.

"Won't those two be pleased." a man with short dark brown hair with his bangs only a different color and dark brown beard said with a smirk.

"I can't believe we pulled it off." another man with glasses and gray hair in a ponytail said with a grin.

"Those two had better be thankful." a girl with hazel hair and a bubbly smile said with a laugh. The door to Satomi's Boss's room opened and Amy stood there with a grin on her face.

"Miss Satomi, Andrei, Mark, Jesse, I got the tickets pre-ordered! We should be getting them tommorow!" Amy said with a smile.

"Great work Amy." Miss Satomi said with a smile and then showed Amy the money the group had collected. Amy looked it over, and then smiled in satisfaction.

"This should be enough! Oh I can't wait! Takeshi and Liz deserve this sooo much! This would be an official date!" Amy squealed in happiness alongside Jesse. Andrei and Mark laughed with a smirk on their faces.

"Hopefully the two lovebirds'll thank us before going haywire." Mark said with a laugh.

"Let's just get through the pre-ordering part first and have them not suspect a thing, shall we?" Andrei replied and the group chatted a while more of their plan to get Liz and Takeshi on a special cruise perfectly made for couples only.

Takeshi burst through Team Satomi's doors, and looked around. He didn't see anyone, and that made him puzzled. He decided to look for Liz first, and started to search at the training grounds. He didn't find her there, and decided to go to her room. He walked up to it, and knocked gently on it. "Liz? Liz! It's me, Takeshi! Can I come in?" he asked, and heard no answer, just the radio. He decided to walk inside.

Liz sang to herself the song as it was almost over and wrapped a towel around herself. She whistled as she listened as the song ended, and turned it off. Takeshi didn't know where Liz was, and turned to her bathroom door. He walked over casually, and reached for the handle. At the same time, Liz took hold of the handle and opened it to see Takeshi staring straight at her! The two stared for a moment, and Takeshi finally blinked and looked down seeing Liz was only in a bath towel.

"Takeshi..." Liz said through grit teeth.

"Uh..hi. Ahehehh..." Takeshi said with a nervous grin, waiting for a possible 'Beat up your boyfriend' moment. He waited, and then opened his eyes to see Liz staring at him, eye twitching and flustering, her face slowly turning to a beet red. He was about to say something when Liz slammed the bathroom door in his face and shouted, "WAIT OUTSIDE!"

"Demo..."

"I SAID WAIT OUTSIDE! DON'T MAKE ME THROW A RADIO AT YOU!" Liz interrupted, her voice sounded like it was cracking out of embarrassment.

"A-Ano..."

"WAIT. OUTSIDE!" Liz commanded and Takeshi finally obeyed as he rushed out the door. When he was finally outside with Liz's room door shutting automatically, he took a moment to take everything in. He just saw Liz, with only a bathtowel on... if he had come to the door earlier and opened it then... He shuddered. He realized he'd see her.. naked, and receive a hellova punch! He finally sucked in air, and yelled outside her door, "I'LL WAIT OUT HERE!"

Liz was flustering and muttering to herself as she quickly put on her jeans and aqua colored tank top. Her blush became more noticable when she thought about what just happened. When she finished re-dressing, she smiled with her fluster still across her face.

"Hmph...Boys."

A/N: okay! that was my first chapter! i hope u liked it all, and plz let me know how i did! so hopefully u got wat i meant with teh chappie and all, but they weren' really surprises so to speak besides the one Takeshi got aheheh... i guess this was a little introduction chapter, and i'm gonna stop here for now. the next chapter will be entitled: The Set Up, and it's gonna involve how Liz and Takeshi get to go on the cruise. so yea, be sure to look out for when that chapter has come! o yea.. and i give u permission if u think this will be a good story; if i have not updated it in at least a week u may email me by saying: UPDATE ALREADY! or STOP BEING LAZY AND GET TO WORK ALREADY! cause i have other stories i am working on and i really just wanted to start typing this one so it wouldn't slip my mind and the conflict and ending in my head wouldn't be totally ruined. so yes, thank u all for reading and plz review! Em


	2. The Plan is a DUD

A/N: okay i lied about the next title of the chapter.. actually it was gonna be The Set Up but upon typing and all it became a different chapter title... so yea, u'll get it once u read it ;) so yea! here's chapter 2! The Plan Becomes a Dud! Happy Reading, and plz review! critisicm is all right so i can make the chapter better if need be!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own IGPX, but wat i do own r some anime pictures and some manga... XP on to the chapter!

**Chapter 2: The Plan Becomes a Dud**

Takeshi whistled away as he twiddled his thumbs out of nervousness. He stopped when he heard footsteps coming his way, and saw Jesse with Amy as they chattered away.

"I'm serious! If we could just get those two-"

"Hey Amy! Jesse! How're you guys?" Takeshi said with a wave as he stood up. His voice made them go "eep!" and they quickly regained posture.

"T-Takeshi! How long have you been sitting there?!" Jesse squeaked.

"Um, since I got kicked out of Liz's room." Takeshi replied.

"O-oh! Well um, Takeshi. We're doing well! Yourself?" Amy asked as she put a hand over Jesse's spazzing mouth.

"Are you two all right?" was all he answered with.

"We're fine! Just fine! Uh, well we'd better be off! Bye Takeshi!" Jesse answered quickly and the two girls raced off. Takeshi blinked a few times with a question mark over his head, and finally shrugged as he sat back down. When he sat, the door to Liz's room opened and there she stood, her face reading, "I'm gonna kick your ass!" all over it. She wore her usual clothes really; jeans and an aqua blue tank top. He could also see that she was wearing her golden bracelet, glimmering off of the sunlight.

"Takeshi," she started.

"I'm sorry Liz I really didn't mean to burst in like that I didn't think I'm sorry just don't kill me!" Takeshi spazzed in a pleading mode. Liz blinked twice wide eyed, and watched as Takeshi didn't finish. "Besides I have a whole summer ahead of me! And I really don't wanna die cause I wanna spend it all with!-" he started, but then Liz's index finger pressed against his lips. He stared at her, and she smiled.

"Just shut up and kiss me you idiot." Liz said with a smirk and Takeshi relaxed a bit and the two locked into a deep and passionate kiss.

Amy and Jesse finally seemed to relax themselves, and sighed. They wondered if Takeshi had heard what they were planning.. Then again, he did interrupt Jesse as she was explaining to Amy.

"Do you think he suspected anything?" Jesse asked as she panted.

"Not sure..." Amy replied with a sigh. Luca meowed when he walked over to them and purred. Amy picked the tabby up and Jesse smiled.

"Okay.. Well, I'm pretty sure now he didn't so as I was saying. If we could just get those two on the cruise and pretend to go with them, then we'd be able to rush off before the boat begins to take off and give them the magazine where we got the tickets from! That way they wouldn't have to worry or focus on us as well and just have time for themselves. After all the cruises lasts for two weeks and two days tops on a little island not far from here. It's perfect!" Jesse explained.

"But if they get the tickets tommorow, won't they be suspicious as to why there will be only two? I mean, I know those two would never want to admit going on a cruise, even though they'd be wanting to do it. They'll never admit it to us." Amy explained.

"I know I thought about that. What we're gonna do is get on the cruise before they take off! 5 minutes before we'll give the tickets to the captain of the ship and then rush off outta there! That way if they have any questions, the captain will tell them and we won't get yelled at!" Jesse replied happily. Amy put a hand to her chin with a smart look on her face.

"Very good! This plan just might work!" Amy exclaimed and the two nodded as they ran back to Satomi's Room to tell the crew of the plan.

As Liz and Takeshi finally broke apart from their (at least) 5 minute kiss, Takeshi blushed. He chuckled to himself before saying something, and put his hands behind his head.

"I can't wait to start off Summer! It's gonna be a blast." Takeshi said with a grin.

"Yeah, especially when it's gonna be with you.." Liz replied sheepishly. Takeshi blinked a couple of times and saw how Liz was being her blushy girly self, and laughed as he grabbed her by the hand and led her outside.

"T-Takeshi?! Where the heck are we goin'?!" Liz asked as he ran with her.

"Come on! All I had for breakfast was a piece of burnt toast! Let's go out for breakfast, my treat!" Takeshi said with a laugh as he looked at his watch; the time was 9:30 a.m. He stopped short when Liz yanked him back.

"Now hold on just a minute Takeshi! You're saying we're going out to eat when I haven't even got somethin descent on to wear if we're goin to some fancy food place?! Besides! For all you could know I already ate something!" Liz exclaimed, and then blushed wide-eyed when her stomach let out a loud roar. She gulped, and Takeshi laughed and laughed.

"Your stomach seems to say otherwise Liz. Come on, let me treat you out for breakfast! Then you can treat me out for dinner!" he joked.

"Don't push your luck, lover boy." Liz said, eyes narrowed, but a smile on her face. As Takeshi grinned, he led her to a nice breakfast buffet and the two happily ate whatever they could chew. A good deal for only 12 dollars per teen. Actually.. a REALLY GOOD deal!

As the couple was seated, the two were waiting for their drinks before going up to the food. When their drinks came, both of them took off and got in line. As Takeshi waited for what seemed forever just for some bacon(!), he noticed a poster showing a couple hand in hand on a nice cruise ship. The couple seemed to be staring at the beautiful sunset before them. He looked at it closer, and saw that it was a trip for couples. He smirked, boy would he like to go on that kinda trip with Liz.

He sighed, picturing himself and Liz instead of the couple on the poster; staring off into the sunset and finally having the time of their lives. He could see in his mind the sun finally disappearing as stars appeared, and the moon coming up slowly behind them as they kissed the night away... _'Liz..'_

"Hey bub! Move up already!" a man said grumpily as he wouldn't stand to wait for some more bacon. Takeshi snapped out of his transe as he looked to his right, seeing the line had moved on already.

"Oh! Sorry man." Takeshi said sheepishly and took two pieces of bacon before moving on and onto the scrambled eggs. He wondered as he went if Liz saw the same poster he had... and wondered if she did, how she felt about it as well...

As a matter o' fact, Liz had seen the same poster Takeshi did and sighed drearily as she walked back to the table. She wished to be on that cruise with Takeshi, his arms around her in a hug. She wanted to be the girl in that poster, and the guy to be Takeshi as they watched the sunset together. She thought she would mention it to Takeshi as well, but then she felt like her eyes bulged when she read how much a trip for couples would cost: 100,000 yen per person! That meant that is was an extra 100,000! She didn't have that kind of money, even with her IG career, and she knew Takeshi didn't have that much money either. She inhaled deeply, and then exhaled out of surprise when Takeshi plopped his dish (thankfully it was plastic) on the table.

"Hey, watch it Takeshi! You coulda broken that plate!" Liz said.

"Liz did you see that poster? The one with the couple cruise?" Takeshi asked as he fiddled with his napkin and his silverware. Liz took a moment to answer as she thought, _'He really is more happy and chirpy when it's summer...'_

"Yeah, I did. What about it Takeshi?" Liz asked with a smile.

"Well? What'd you think about it?" Takeshi asked as he chomped down on his ham.

"I thought it looked nice. I'd sure like to go on it with you." Liz said honestly with a grin.

"I wrealely whanna gho whit hyeou tooo." he said as he munched on toast with some egg on it and gobbled down some bacon. Liz felt her eye twitch. If Takeshi was gonna be _this happy go lucky_ all summer, she would have to let him know by fists... er, words..

"Repeat that?" she said through grit teeth, a vein popping above her eye. He gulped and then took a sip of his diet coke and smiled nervously.

"Sorry. I'm just really excited for summer is all, since it's gonna be with you. I guess I'm a noobie at this. I said, 'I really wanna go with you too'." he said with a nervous grin, and she relaxed a bit. '_Aw, that was sweet of him.'_ she thought with a smile.

"It's ashame though... how much it costs..." Liz said with a sigh.

"Maybe next year. We can save up our money! Whaddaya think?" Takeshi asked. Liz sighed again, but took a bite out of her toast and put some butter on her eggs.

"Sounds like a plan to me." she said with a smile and gulped her eggs down. She looked up when Takeshi had his glass held in front of him. He smiled, and then tilted his head to her glass. She picked it up, and he clanked his own with hers.

"To us." he said with a smile. She watched as he guzzled down the rest of his drink, and then smiled when he finished with a loud, "aaaaaaaaah" noise. Okay, so he was being too happy go lucky, but that was what made Liz love him sooo much.

"Yeah. To us." she said quietly and guzzled down the rest of her drink as well. Oh well, maybe they weren't going to go on that cruise this summer, but at least a whole summer with Takeshi was worth the while. As Takeshi and Liz finished their meal, they left the tip and did the bill and walked outside.

"That was great! Hey Liz, what do you wanna do now?" Takeshi asked as he stretched.

"I dunno... what do you have in mind?" Liz replied casually, hands in her pockets.

"Hm... let's head back to Satomi HQ." Takeshi suggested and the two raced off. Meanwhile...at Satomi HQ..

"Delivery for Amy Stapleton!" a mailman shouted outside, huffing that his job didn't pay him enough. The doors opened and Amy burst out.

"Yes? I'm Amy Stapleton." Amy said and the man gave her an envelope and was on his merry way, growling all the way out the door. Amy looked at the envelope curiously, and gasped in horror as the tickets were right in front of her, the cruise date was for today! It was changed?! _'Oh crud! Then I musta made the deadline for getting these tickets! I only got them pre-ordered this morning around 8:45!!'_ Amy thought frantically and rushed up to Satomi. She burst into the room, huffing and puffing.

"Amy? What's wrong is everything okay?" Miss Satomi asked, and Amy just showed the envelope in front of her boss. Miss Satomi's eyes went wide and looked at what time the cruise would leave.

"It's terrible! We need to get Takeshi and Liz ready for the cruise and it leaves in 15 minutes!" Amy cried.

"15 MINUTES?! QUICK WE NEED TO FIND TAKESHI AND LIZ!" Miss Satomi said and the two hurried down the stairs. As Takeshi and Liz entered the HQ, they saw Amy and Miss Satomi rush up to them in a hurry.

"Hey guys, wattsup?" Takeshi asked, casually to yell in surprise as Miss Satomi and Amy took both Liz and Takeshi by the hand and rushed them up to Liz's room.

"No time to explain! Liz pack up some of your things! We're leaving in 15 minutes! TAKESHI YOU'D BETTER RUN TO YOUR HOUSE AND PACK! Be here in 5 minutes!" Miss Satomi commanded and Takeshi ran out like a wildman off to his house.

"What's...going...on?!" Takeshi cried as he ran down the street to his house to pack... but pack for what? Was Team Satomi going on a vacation? Oh well, at least it'd be with Liz. As he opened his door and ran upstairs he packed whatever he needed; some clothes, underwear, his gold piece, the usual... Liz was in her room packing as well whatever she could get; clothes, undergarments, her silver piece, the usual.. As she hurried downstairs she looked around for Amy and Miss Satomi, and heard a car honk. She ran outside and Amy took her suitcase. She plopped it in the trunk and entered the car as Miss Satomi put her foot on the gas pedal. Liz saw that Andrei, Mark, and Jesse were in the car too. Good thing Satomi decided to get a backup van.

"Hold on!" Miss Satomi said and floored it as the car sped out of the driveway and down the street.

"What about Takeshi?!" Liz panicked. Luckily they saw Takeshi running down the street with his suitcase in hand, and quickly came to a hault as he got in with them; suitcase and all. He panted and gasped for breath as the car sped down the road, honking and screeching ever so often. When the gang finally came to the port, they saw a huge cruise ship blowing it's warning horn. Miss Satomi quickly got the two lovebirds out of the car and gave the two suitcases to Andrei and Mark as they rushed to the ship.

"Will someone please tell us what the hell is going on?!" Takeshi cried.

"No time to explain Takeshi! Here take these and get on before the ship leaves!" Amy said and handed Takeshi the envelope. Takeshi looked inside and saw two cruiseship tickets! FOR THEM! It was the couple cruise! He looked up and saw they were more focused on the ship as it began to move very slowly.

"YOU IDIOT! HURRY UP AND GET ON THE BOAT!" Miss Satomi said angrily as she pushed them foward into a run. As the two ran to the boat, it seemed that it was a lost cause as it began to withdraw the bridge.

"We're not gonna make it!" Liz cried.

"Not if I can help it!" a voice said and two strong hands picked up the two lovebirds and carried them off in a hurry.

"ANDREI?!" the two shouted in disbelief. He raced up to the ship, sweat flying. _'I'm getting way too old for this!'_ he thought to himself and grunted as he threw the two with all his might. Everyone watched as Takeshi and Liz flew in the air, and landed with a hard thud on the bridge.

"Are you two all right?" a sailor asked and helped them up.

"We're fine.. but uh, where are our stuff?" Takeshi asked as he brushed himself off and helped Liz up.

"Your things are already in your room, tickets please." the captain of the cruise said, a smirk on his face. He looked down to see Andrei, hands on his knees as he huffed and puffed. He looked up, and saw the captain salute. Andrei smiled back, and did a thumbs up. When Liz and Takeshi were securely on the ship itself, they looked out to see their teammembers-...no, their family wave to them with warm smiles on their faces.

"BYE!" both Takeshi and Liz called, waving to them all.

"TELL US ALL ABOUT THE TRIP WHEN YOU COME BAAAAAACK!" Amy and Jesse shouted back as a reply as they waved happily. As Takeshi and Liz smiled and watched their family finally disappear once the boat officially took off, they walked around the front of the boat and onto the balcony.

"It was really nice of them to do this. I didn't see it even coming." Takeshi said as he took a deep breath. Liz put her elbows against the railing as she put her hands under her chin.

"Yeah. When we get back we should give them a big dinner in thanks. Our treat." Liz replied with a sweet sigh. Takeshi took her by the hand, and smiled at her lovingly.

"Well, at least now we know that this summer is just getting started. And I'm glad we were able to come on this cruise, I wouldn't want to spend it with any other person." Takeshi said with a smile, a light breeze started to blow.

"Oh Takeshi." Liz said with a grin and the two hugged. After a moment or two, the wind faded and they looked out into the ocean.

"Say Liz, you know how long this cruise goes for?" Takeshi asked.

"Not a clue." Liz replied. There was a small silence until Takeshi asked another question.

"Say uh, Liz... do you know where our room is?" Takeshi asked.

"...Not a clue." Liz replied, a sweatdrop formed behind both teens heads.

A/N: okay, i'm gonna stop there for now X3 nyaaah! lol and i apologize if there was any confusion in this chapter, if need be i shall explain in replies for reviews if i get any lol. and yes i also apologize for speedin up the part where the two go on the cruise, but i REALLY REALLY wanna get started on the chapters when they R on the cruise! although, i'm not sure how i'm gonna do it since it's a two week cruise followed by two days at an island... so i think this story will be more than just 7 or 8 chapters like my other ones have been...then again it might not be more than 7 or 8 chappies! XD. also, be sure for conflict, romance, and much much drama! and humor XP. so yes, plz forgive me for watever happened in this chapter that sucked and let me know wat i need to improve on if need be. so plz review, arigatou! -Em


End file.
